


Fem Fortress 2 Drabbles

by vestam



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestam/pseuds/vestam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically drabbles for my headcanon of female mercs. Lots of femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper has a nice morning routine.

Sniper had always been an early riser. On RED, she was the first one up, with the exception of their soldier, Sarge, who - as far as she knew - rarely slept at all. Sniper enjoyed her quiet mornings with a cup of instant coffee, a piece of toast, and, if she was feeling brave, some of the surplus jam that came in a rather questionable tin. When she felt exceptionally social - or hungry, she'd stick around until their engineer shuffled in to cook herself a heartier breakfast. It was something of a guilty pleasure of Sniper's to nip a sausage while she and Cookie talked. All in all, it was a good routine.

One morning, Sniper stepped into the kitchen only to be greeted with a burst of flames and a harsh lungful of smoke. Before her stood Pyro at the stove, an unusual sight if she ever saw one. The firebug hardly ever appeared until right before it was time to head to the battlements. Turning their head at the sound of Sniper's hacking, Pyro mumbled something in a cheerful tone before flipping whatever was in the pan.

Although hesitant to get any closer to the stove, Sniper forged ahead with her usual morning plans and grabbed the kettle. As she filled it at the sink, Pyro made a loud tutting sound, grabbed the kettle, and swatted at Sniper to move. Uncertain, Sniper backed off and took a seat at the nearby table to wait her turn.

In ten minutes time, the smoke in the kitchen began to clear, and Sniper noticed Pyro plating their food. Curious, Sniper thought. She'd never seen Pyro eat any meals with the team before. No one, to her knowledge, had even seen Pyro with their suit off. She watched as Pyro carried a steaming plate and mug to the table, only to set both down in front of her. Sniper looked down at what appeared to be a plate of three very blackened sausages and then back up to Pyro, who was tilting their head in an expectant way.

"You cooked this for me, did ya?"

"Mmmmm hmm." Pyro nodded for emphasis.

"Ah. T-That's very kind of ya." Sniper didn't know what else to say. With a prod from Pyro, she picked up the fork and, after a quick mental plea, took a small bite. It tasted curiously like charcoal, but still held a sausage flavor. Despite the flaky black bits coming off, it wasn't all that bad. Sniper smiled. "It's delicious."

Pyro let out a squeal and clapped their hands enthusiastically. They threw their arms around Sniper's shoulders for a quick hug, before running off.

Sniper shook her head in amusement and took a sip of the coffee Pyro had prepared, which always tasted more or less the same. That was their pyro for you. She finished off the rest of the sausage before washing up, bumping into Cookie on the way out the door.


	2. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is worried about Medic.

Heavy stood outside the medic's office, feet rooted to the ground. The good doctor hadn't been at dinner and she worried. Would she be bothering Medic? She chewed at her lower lip in contemplation before deciding she was acting foolish. This was only concern for her teammate. A reasonable concern for a teammate who often forgot to eat. Determined, she brought one broad fist up and knocked on the office door.

After a few moments of a silence, the doctor's voice came harshly. "Komm herein!"

Heavy walked in, holding up a covered plate Engineer had prepared for her. "I brought leftovers for you, Doktor. In case you were hungry."

Medic sat behind her desk with a look of intense concentraion as she shuffled through the papers in front of her. She spared a glance at Heavy. "That was very kind of you. Thank you."

The larger woman beamed at that, stepping forward to set the plate on Medic's desk. "I was wondering if Doktor might like a game of chess?"

She looked down at the doctor's papers and back up at the doctor, who didn't seem to be listening at the moment. "Doktor?" 

Medic flashed her a small, gritted smile. Her face was flushed a rosy pink and sweat dotted her brow. The room didn't feel very warm to Heavy and she wondered if maybe the doctor was feeling ill tonight. "Is Doktor feeling all right?"

"Ja," Medic nearly shouted at last. "I am just busy with my work. I thank you for your concern, but is that all?"

"I did not meant to interrupt. I will leave you to your work." Heavy turned away, shoulders sagging as she shuffled towards the door.

Medic let out a soft groan. "I am sorry, Heavy. Perhaps tomorrow we could start a new game?"

"Da. I would like that very much." Heavy smiled. "Good night, Doktor."

"Good night."

Medic let out a gasp as Heavy finally shut the door behind her. She leaned back in her chair, looking down beneath her desk. "You're diabolical."

Spy smiled up at her, chin resting on the edge of Medic's chair. Her short hair was marvelously dishevelled and her nose shiny. "I thought that's what you liked about me."

"Among other things, Schneckchen."

"Tsss. I hate when you call me that."

Medic smirked. "Well, aren't you going to finish?"


	3. Hotshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU's sniper meets RED's spy.

Sniper was the newest addition to BLU. She was still settling in around the base, but on the battlefield she was right at home. Her skill was apparent among her teammates and to her RED counterpart, who, according to their soldier, was taking quite a wallop. One day after battle, BLU's soldier slung a friendly arm around her shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine shooting, soldier! Those RED's don't know what hit'em. You're a real hotshot, you know." She paused before letting out a boisterous laugh. "Get it? Hotshot."

Sniper's uneasy smile did nothing to deter the woman, who whistled loudly at the medic who happened to be walking past. "Eh, doc. I want you to meet Hotshot here."

She couldn't shake the name after that. It was all anyone called her. Even the enemy.

Much to her displeasure, her first run in with RED's spy had seen her at a disadvantage. She'd been climbing down the ladder to her nest, in a rush to relocate after being spotting by the RED demo, when she found herself face to face with the masked woman - or, more accurately, her gun.

"Tiens. I thought I'd never find you."

Sniper wanted to slap the smug smirk right off the other woman's face, preferrably with her kukri. Said item rested snugly on her belt. However, there was no way she'd be able to reach it without taking a bullet to the head.

"Much like your predecessor, you have a fondness for holing up in the most inconvenient of places."

Let her blather on, Sniper thought. The longer the spy talked, the better chance she had to make a move. She kept her gaze level to Spy's, noticing when the other's dropped and roamed up in an appraising fashion.

"You might not smell much better, but you are quite attractive in comparison."

It was only split second, but all she needed to knock the gun from the spy's hand, dropping her own rifle in favor of the kukri at her side.

Spy laughed, jumping back from the swipe of Sniper's knife. "Anger is a good look on you, mon amie."

Sniper sneered at the other woman, lunging forward. She failed to take notice of Spy's graceful handy work with a slim, silver butterfly knife. It happened so fast that she didn't feel the bite of the knife until it had been removed from her back and she was sinking to the ground. Her vision was fading fast as her blood pooled around her. She caught one last glimpse of the spy, towering over her, revolver in hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Hotshot. _Au revoir_."

The sound of the gun was the last thing she heard before respawn.


	4. Give Her a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's one way of spicing things up in the bedroom. Sniper/Engineer.

"Keep your hands up."

The voice sent chills down Sniper's spine. She did as directed, reaching up with both hands to grab the headboard. The blindfold made things a bit awkward, but she found her other senses more aware. She squirmed a bit from the scratchy sheet rubbing against her bare ass. The room was quiet except for the soft sound of someone breathing on the other side of the room. She was about to protest the wait when she felt the mattress dip down to the right and a warm hand cupped her crotch. Her hips raised up, but the hand withdrew. She pouted, only to receive a sharp smack on the inside of her thigh.

"Patience," the voice warned.

Sniper relaxed back against the bed. After a few seconds, the hand returned. It started to work itself up and down, rubbing her vulva with a firm grip. It slowly worked into a satisfying rhythm that Sniper signaled with a low hum. The hand stopped. Instead, a thumb ran over her labia, stopping just over her clit. It pressed down, and she wanted nothing more than to press up into it again. She resisted the urge and was rewarded with a kiss. As the kiss deepened, the finger started tracing circles, working its way lower. Suddenly, something cold and hard slipped inside her, causing Sniper to jump up. There was an awkward and very painful clash of their faces before Sniper pulled back, ripping the blindfold off of her face.

"What the hell, Cookie!"

The engineer sat on the edge of the bed, working her lower lip between her teeth. She flexed her left hand, which had been replaced with some mechanical prosthetic. "Surprise?"

"Fucking-" Sniper blinked in disbelief. "What happened to your hand?"

"Spy stole the blueprints from BLU's engineer. The design was ingenious and I thought-"

"You thought it was a brilliant idea to cut off your hand?"

Cookie shrugged. "Medic kept it."

Sniper shook her head, stood up, and grabbed her clothes. She quickly pulled on her shirt and yanked up her pants, walking to the door with her bra in hand. "You're an idiot."

"Slim, wait-" She paused at the door. "I programmed it to vibrate."

"Get your hand back!" Sniper shouted, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Lip Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo goes down on Medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write something else, but instead I wrote a short porny scene out of sheer frustration.

You didn't need two eyes to see the magnificence of the woman sitting above her. Medic's dark hair tousled, swept around her face, so tempting to touch. The way she bit at the tip of her finger, lost in sensations Demo provided with one nimble hand. Even with her face flushed and sweaty, she looked perfect.

Demo shifted up off her knees and pressed a kiss against Medic's neck. She left a trail of soft kisses and nips down to her breasts, where she pressed her lips to each in turn. She planted one last kiss on her belly before kneeling down and gently biting at the inside of one thigh. Medic's legs clenched around her head, eliciting a chuckle from Demo, who merely placed a hand on either knee and spread them back. She turned her attention to the wiry patch of hair at the center, nose pressing in close to inhale. After a good sniff, she pulled back, hands sliding down each thigh inwards from the knee. They came to rest at the pussy lips, pulling them back to reveal the soft pink flesh that brought Demo's mouth back, tongue first.

Each lick was slow, deliberate. She treasured each taste, each twitch of the hips. She worshipped the woman in front of her with her tongue, bottom to top. When Medic moaned, grabbing at her head and pushing forward, Demo took a more aggressive approach. Her lips dove inward, easily finding its sweet fatty treat, and sucked greedily.

"O mein Gott!"

She let up, tongue swirling around the clit for a few moments before going back for the kill. Her lips clamped around it, sucking again, with her tongue pressing in. Medic's thighs started to shake and her pussy spasmed, muscles contracting. Demo kept her tongue busy until the hand left her head as Medic lay back on the bed. She rubbed her nose against the slippery folds, enjoying the scent for a moment, before pulling back. She stood up on shaky knees before collapsing next to Medic. They laid next to each other, content in their silence.


	6. Double Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off the medic.

The day started with a solid push from RED. The cart moved at a steady pace. Spy hurried into position behind enemy lines, narrowly avoiding BLU's mumbling psychopath, as her team approached the choke point in the bend. The task that fell to her, according to Medic, was to take out the engineer, while her ÜberCharge handled the rest. The engineer was no problem. She caught the woman unawares, upgrading the teleporter exit. A simple stab and sap assured there would be no further interruptions.

Spy disguised, hurrying back to the sentry nest. She could see Heavy coming around the corner, followed by Demo, and Medic right behind them. Spy only caught a glimpse of a blue dot before the loud crack of a rifle resounded throughout the walls of Goldrush. Medic's body dropped with a thud. She got a good view of the following carnage before being on the receiving end of a rocket herself.

Each subsequent push ended the same. The little blue dot found it's way to medic, either around the bend or before they even reached the cart.

"Das fotze! Miststück!" Medic's cursing could be heard through the doors of respawn, not that Spy could blame her. They were all frustrated by BLU's sniper, who was proving to be sneakier than even Spy expected. She moved around, never lingering long after a shot. And that pyro. Spy couldn't even track the sniper with that pyro always hot on her heels. Quite literally with all that fire. Spy, who had respawned only a few minutes before, cautiously approached her teammate as she walked out. "What do you want to do?"

Medic looked up at her, eyes wide and wild, before her gaze passed to their sniper, who was chatting with their engineer. "YOU!"

Sniper turned, taking a hesitant step back as Medic came at her with one accusatory finger raised. "Me?"

"Useless - Incompetent - Dummkopf!" she sputtered out, obviously struggling for the English equivalent of whatever insult rested on the tip of her tongue. The venom dripping from her voice was clearly enough, as a look of concern cast over Sniper's features, muttering an apology. Medic shook her head, took a deep breath, and straightened up. She tucked a wayward curl of dark hair back into place and pushed past Sniper, ubersaw in hand.

"I will handle this myself."

The next time Spy saw her, she was back at the cart, shouting encouragement to Heavy. There wasn't a blue dot in sight. In fact, for the next two points, there wasn't a sign of enemy sniper at all. Curious, Spy went to the cart for a buff. Leaning in close to Medic, she said, "I'm glad you've managed to keep your head together all this time."

"That sniper won't be bothering anyone for the rest of the day, I think." Medic smirked. She gave her a quick lick of healing from the medigun and a peck on the cheek before running off to answer a call beyond the cart, shouting back, "Come to my office tonight!"

Spy waited until she was out of sight before retreating back. It took some searching, but just before the first point, she found a trail of blood in a back alley. It was the sort of place she might duck away in an emergency, hoping to stay out of the enemy's sight. It led to a dead end and a body in a BLU uniform. Although she couldn't tell if the woman was still breathing, she was obviously alive, otherwise respawn would have taken care of the cleanup. She crept closer, kicking the sniper rifle aside, and squatted down next to her to survey the damage. Hotshot's lower back was a bloody mess, something had worked through her spine. Spy had no doubts as to what weapon had done the deed. She placed one gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Mon'Amie."

Sniper's head jerked suddenly and she let out a loud hiss. "Come to gloat?"

"Non."

Her shoulders twitched. "I can't even move my arms. That bitch."

"She has moments." Spy took out a slim cigarette case, pulling out a single cigarette. She normally didn't smoke during battle, but she considered this more of a social visit. She placed it between her lips, taking a drag as she lit the end. Replacing the lighter in the case, she snapped it shut and slipped it back into her coat pocket. "But you did provoke her."

A silence followed, interrupted only by the soft puffs of smoke Spy exhaled. She was afraid the woman had passed out again, when she finally spoke.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"That depends." Spy held the cigarette to her lips thoughtfully before taking another drag. "If I kill you now, she'll know. You won't die for another few hours, even with all the blood filling up inside you. I might fall out of her favor and, as you've learned firsthand, that's no position to be in."

"What do you want?" Sniper sounded tired now.

Spy grinned, flicking her cigarette to the wayside, and leaned in close. "I want you to answer your door tonight."

Sniper didn't have time to respond before the gun went off, a bullet lodging its way into her heart. It left a few lingering seconds of confusion before nothing. Spy waited until respawn took the body a minute later before standing up.


	7. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy lies back and thinks of Medic.

Heavy thinks of Medic often, whether on the battlefield or in the quiet moments she has to herself. She thinks about the doctor's safety as they fight together, her smile after a successful push, and her voice, sometimes harsh as she shouts over the sound of gunfire but sometimes soft, seductive as they sit together playing chess. She thinks about her body, curvy and sensual where Heavy's is muscle and scars. She thinks about the doctor's chest pressed tightly against her back as they hide around a corner from the point, waiting for their Über to build. There are the memories, the things she knows and cherishes - every touch, every conversation, every quick peek in the showers, but there are also the fantasies, the imagined.

Tonight, it's the latter. Heavy lays in beds, wriggling off her thin cotton underwear. A hand cupping one breast as she pictures Medic dressed in her uniform, Heavy standing naked before her. The other woman examines her thoroughly, poking and prodding at every square inch of her. Whatever orders Medic barks at her, she follows; kneel, lick, suck, spread. Heavy is hers to command. After she's done a satisfactory job, Medic finally bends her over her desk, slipping one gloved hand inside her. Heavy imagines her own thick fingers replaced by Medic's, thin and delicate but strong. The fingers are rough, mercilessly bringing her to orgasm.

Chest heaving, Heavy sinks back into reality. She isn't relaxed or relieved. She knows these moments in the darkness are wrong. She feels guilty. Uncomfortable with the dampness between her thighs, she drifts to sleep.


	8. One Fine Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU's soldier. Yep, that's about it.

In Jackie’s opinion, there were few things finer than a cool spring morning. Nothing better than a little sunshine and fresh air to pick you up after a fall. Well, that and some hot coffee. With a sigh, she pulled herself up out of the mud. Her back protested at the position, but a throbbing pain in her arm diverted her attention. In her left bicep, a plank of wood was stuck fast thanks to a rusty nail. A crude, but effective melee. She grit her teeth and pulled it loose with a grunt. Respawn would take care of any real damage later. For now, she needed to get back to her team.

  
She looked up to the spire overhead. What a fall it had been. She spat red on the ground and walk over the the corpse of RED’s demolitions woman. Jackie yanked her pickaxe out of her neck with a grin. She turned around and took off back towards the sound of battle.


End file.
